Princesses Unite, Part 1
Princesses Unite, Part 1 is a new film to be made by Nighlocktheawesome. Summary It acts as the first part of the events that bring the Disney Princesses together to save the universe from Maleficent and her allies. Plot Opening/Maleficent Returns/The time has come The screen opens up to the Eternal Soul, with Chernabog using it to revive Maleficent. Chernabog gives the Evil Fairy her staff, and tells her to use it to unleash all evil upon the universe in preparation for a coming cleansing. Maleficent uses her staff to first revive Evil Queen, Ursula, Gaston, Jafar, Shan Yu, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Mor'Du, free Lady Tremaine, Governor Ratcliffe, Prince Hans, and create a clone of Te Kā. Meanwhile, Dallben's prized pig, Hen Wig sensed all this. Dallben calls for a meeting with the Magic Council, which consists of Dallben, Yen Sid, Fairy Godmother, Aslan, Lady Galadriel, Gandalf, Saruman (before he turned evil), and Lord Elrond. Dallben explains everything he saw in Hen Wig's vision,shocking even Elrond and Saruman that Chernabog got his hands on the Eternal Soul, but Gandalf deduces that he may have placed Hades under his employment, as the Eternal Soul cannot be stolen but passed onto someone else willingly. When Fairy Godmother asks what their next move should be to counter these actions, Yen Sid tell Aslan that he believes that "the time has come". Elrond and Saruman are against this, Gandalf and Galadriel choose to withhold judgement until they are ready, and Dallben and Fairy Godmother agree with Yen Sid. The Council asks what Aslan's decision is, so Aslan admits that it may indeed be time to "unite the Chosen Ones". As the meeting disbands, the title, "Princesses Unite, Part 1". Dallben contacts Jasmine/Jasmine meets with Snow White Elsewhere, Princess Jasmine of Agrabah is teaching at the school, when just before the class let's out for recess, she learns from the headmistress that she has a call from someone. When Jasmine takes the call, Dallben answers. He introduces himself, and tells her that his friends would like to have a few words with her. Jasmine at first refuses, but agrees when Dallben tells her that Jafar has been resurrected. Dallben tells her to go meet with "fair one", to which Jasmine tells her that she and Belle are not on very good terms at the moment. Dallben rephrased and tells her that he is going to speak with Belle... Jasmine's got Princess Snow White, whom Jasmine has never actually met before. Meanwhile, in the German kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, Princess Snow White is overseeing the kingdom, before a maid comes in and tells her that she has a visitor. After leading her to the room where Snow is meeting her visitor, the maid takes her leave as Jasmine appears out of the shadows. Jasmine explains that Dallben and allies seek an audience with them and Belle, and that Jafar has been resurrected. Snow White is shocked to hear this, having heard of the atrocities that the former Grand Vizier had committed. Jasmine tells Snow White that the reason that Dallben and his friends want to see Snow White Belle as well is because Evil Queen and Gaston may have been resurrected as well. Seeing her point, Snow White decides to go with the Princess of Agrabah. Saruman and Elrond discuss their doubts with Yen Sid Back at the training building, Yen Sid, Saruman, and Elrond walk through the halls. Saruman and Elrond discuss their doubts about the plan with Yen Sid, that the Princesses are not ready. Yen Sid tells them that they are the ones who will defeat Chernabog, but they still have time to be ready for him. Saruman and Elrond continue voicing their doubts, suggesting using the Doom Slayer, to which Yen Sid reminds them that the Doom Slayer is more of a wild card, and cannot be trusted. When asked if armies win by sentiment, Yen Sid tells them that armies are lead by those who know what they are doing. Fairy Godmother meets with Cinderella and Tiana Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Cinderellasberg, Cinderella is at the village's cafè with her best friend, Tiana, who is visiting from New Orleans. Later, as the two friends are hanging out by the fire, Fairy Godmother approaches them. She tells them that Chernabog has resurrected Maleficent, Songs and Scores # Scenes #Opening/Maleficent Returns/The time has come #Dallben contacts Jasmine/Jasmine meets with Snow White #Saruman and Elrond discuss their doubts with Yen Sid #Fairy Godmother meets with Cinderella and Tiana Trivia * Category:Movies Category:Crossover Films Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Disney Princesses' Adventures Series